The Magical Journey(discontinued)
by mer-celebimew
Summary: Girls with a huge secret. They have Pokémon DNA in their blood! They fight Pokémon almost 24/7. You get to see their life facing problems. Trouble find them, THEY DON'T LOOK FOR TROUBLE! Maybe, Angie and Sapphire BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT OF THIS SUMMARY! Feel free to continue it but put Original by mercelebimew in the title or in the summary


**Explaining the story a little**  
>People don't know what pokemon is or they exist in this story. I know it will suck but your wrong! I'm going to make some of my stories similar so no surprises. Ok, maybe some.<br>**Angie's POV**  
>I was sitting in the classroom. I go to Pallet High. I live in the dorms, but I come from Sinnoh. I was in music learning about Jazz music. I have no idea why they teach that here. I looked out the window and paled.<br>Some random kid: "LOOK, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT OUTSIDE!"  
>Everyone crowded the window except me and Zoeyian Nozomi. We looked at each other and she was pale then this blue haired girl, I think named Dawn Berlitz, came and looked at us.<br>Dawn: "Ms. Homika, Zoeyian and Angielina look pale."  
>Our music teacher, Roxie Homika was pretty young to be a teacher, but she had a degree.<br>Ms. Homika: "Then Angielina and Zoeyina you are excused from class."  
>We walked out of the classroom and jumped up and down in happiness. TIME FOR KICKING BUTT!~ I'm Angielina Aoi and this is my daily life. We headed for the roof. Armadillo Bosque or Yellow was already there along with Sapphire Birch. Gosh!<br>Me: "Ready?"  
>Everyone nodded. Our rings glowed and we did too.<br>Everyone: "Poke Transformation!~"  
>Everyone transformed into their destined Pokemon. Pokemon are magical creatures from the Pokemon World. There are always surprise portals around Pallet Town ONLY! So, me and my friends, along with some others, fight these lost and dangerous Pokemon. We have some Pokemon genes inside of us. It was all Arceus' fault for picking 7 females to have Pokemon genes. Arceus is the ruler, along with others, of the Pokemon World. I blame him. I have Sylveon genes, Sapphire has Skitty, Zoey has Zorua, and Yellow has Pikchu and Vivillon. Yellow's has 2 because- THAT'S FOR ANOTHER DAY! We usually dress casually because IT WOULD BE WEIRD TO BE DRESS AS SUPERMAN! I was wearing a white right shoulder down top with a pink(middle) and white(main color) ribbon on the lift corner on the top. The ends of the ribbion was pink, blue, and light blue. I also was wearing pink, short shorts and pink, leather boots. My hair was longer then my human form. My now pink hair grew a little over my shoulders. I really wanted bangs but too bad.I had on a pink and white bow like my shirt. There was a pink bow on the back of my hair. The end of ribbon was like the 1 on my shirt. My pink ears and tail was sticking out. My now blue eyes was filled with excitement.<br>Sapphire: "What Pokemon is it today?"  
>Sapphire had on a pink, left shoulder down sweater. In the middle was a white skin(a little tan) cresent. The short shorts were also pink. Her low cut boots were skin white(little tan). Her now pink hair with skin white(little tan) highlights was in a high ponytail. Her ears and tail was sticking out. Her purple eyes had a spark in them. I have no idea why she had Delcatty eyes. Zoey tapped her Sardonyx gem ring and it showed the Pokemon we saw outside.<br>Zoey: "Garchomp, the Mach Pokemon. It flies at speeds equal to a jet fighter plane. It never allows its prey to escape."  
>Zoey had on a black shirt on that says Foxy, dark purple scarf, blue jeans, and red sneakers. Zoey's now black hair with red highlights was in a high ponytail. She had 2 red dots on her head. She had light blue eyes and her tail and ears were sticking out.<br>Yellow: "Wow, what a fast Pokemon."  
>Yellow was wearing a yellow shirt with a grey vest with light grey patches, brown leggings with a white belt, and low cut, grey boots with yellow poka dots. Her hair was still blonde but had some some black at the end and pigtails. At the back of her head were Pikachu ears and on the top of her head were 2 anntennas. On her back were Modern, Vivillon wings.<br>Me: "Damn, jet planes are fast. Come on! It might crash INTO a plane!"  
>We jumped onto a building and chased after Garchomp. Damn, it's fast.<br>Zoey: "Here. SHADOW BALL!"  
>Zoey formed and hurled a shadowy blob at Garchomp.<br>Garchomp: "GARCHOMP!"  
>SCORE! He or she was falling from the sky to the ground.<br>Me: "Too strong, Aura!"  
>I kicked a red and white ball called a Pokeball to Garchomp and it hit Garchomp. Red light formed around Garchomp and the red light was sucked into the Pokeball. It shook 1 time. 2 times. White light came out of the pokeball and a white blob turned into Garchomp. Yellow flew by a building and picked up the pokeball. She tossed it to me and she flew over Garchomp.<br>Yellow: "Stun Spore!"  
>Orange mist comes out of her wings, paralyzing Garchomp. Garchomp fell into I repeat INTO a building.<br>Person 1: "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!"  
>Person 2: "IT HAS FANGS! RUN IT'S A VAMPIRE BAT!"<br>Person 3: "DUDE, IT'S TOO BIG TO BE A VAMPIRE!"  
>There was a lot of screaming and running and stuff breaking.<br>Me: "Let me try this again. POKEBALL GO!"  
>I kicked the Pokeball and it hit Garchomp... again. Red light formed around Garchomp... again and the red light was sucked into the Pokeball...again. It shook 1 time. 2 times. 3 times.<br>Sapphire: "WE DID IT!~"  
>Crackle. Crackle.<br>Yellow: "LOOK!"  
>Part of the roof, where Garchomp fell, was about to fall on an old lady.<br>Sapphire: "I got it."  
>She raced towards the old lady.<br>Sapphire: "PROTECT!"  
>A light blue light bubble surrounded Sapphire and the old lady. Part of the roof bounced off of the bubble.<br>Old Lady: "Thank you but-"  
>Sapphire: "I'm Abbi!~"<br>She jumped out of the building through the hole.  
>ZoeyAura: "Come on! We better get to the temple!"  
>At a Secret Temple<br>Yellow: "AHHHHH!"  
>She fell down the tunnel or hole or whatever. She wiped the sand off of her. We were in our human forms.<br>Zoey/Aura: "Nice way to get out of school. We're so getting into trouble for this."  
>SapphireAbbi: "I really don't care. I wish school WAS easier."  
>Yellow: "Shut up and started praying."<br>They all but me knelt. I put the Pokeball in the circle that has writings that I have no idea how to read. I knelt too. The Pokeball glowed and disappeared. Thank goodness. We got up and left. We come to the temple to drop off the Pokeball. Damn, now we have to make more. Luckily, Black's family is crazy enough to hunt Pokemon and us. They luckily fail every time. They make Pokeballs with Apricorns or anything they con find. Gosh, they scare me. Black is a friend of ours who doesn't know our secret.  
>Yellow: "Ok, after school we sneak into the Touya's.<br>**After School Outside the Touya's**  
>I was crouching by the Touya's basement window(which is open). I could smell something SO BAD I BET MEWTWO WOULD DIE! Black wasn't home. He was hanging out with Gold, Kyohei, and Calem. He wasn't popular for his parents. I remember people thought they were crazy, when they screamed they would catch us and pokemon. I feel sorry for him. I can understand. My parents always think every guy, I take home, would marry me and take over the orphange. I lost every guy friend I ever had because of that and my parents never knew. ZoeyAura was by the Touya's door. Sapphire was outside the Touya's backyard(fence's fault). Yellow was by their kitchen's window. I heard a ding dong(Zoey/Aura) and they left. Once I heard the close slam, I jumped inside and stuffed my backpack with as many Pokeballs as I can. I heard footsteps. I rushed to the window and got out of the basement. I heard the fire alram go off(Yellow) and they rushed outside. I grabbed more. I heard them say there's no fire and that the alarm is broken. I rushed outside and they came in.  
>Sapphire: "MR. AND MRS. TOUYA! THERE'S A POKEMON HERE!"<br>Mrs. Touya: "A POKEMON!"  
>They nodded at each other and rushed to the backyard. I grabbed the rest of the Pokeballs and rushed outside.<br>Me: "GUYS GET GOING!"  
>They ran away from their places and we went to Zoey's house.<br>**At Zoey's House**  
>Yellow: "I feel guilty for stealing ALL of their Pokeball."<br>Sapphire: "They won't mind. Ya know, for grown-ups they have lots of free time."  
>Me: "Who cares!~ They make and we save them from Pokemon!~"<br>Yellow: "True."  
>Zoey: "Besides, we save them plenty of times in the past."<br>Yellow: "True but-"  
>Everyone: "YELLOW!"<br>Yellow: "Fine! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
>Me: "I better get home. Later, gals!~"<br>They waved back and I left Zoey's house


End file.
